finding the lost kagome
by kitty819
Summary: Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi im currently eighteen living by my self in Tokyo, im not sure how it happened but im now faced with a problem that I never though I would have to deal with…p.s. this is the first time I have ever written so don’t be mean plz


Hi my name is Kagome har… im currently eighteen living by my self in Tokyo, im not sure how it happened but im now faced with a problem that I never though I would have to deal with… Finding the lost Kagome

Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi im currently eighteen living by my self in Tokyo, im not sure how it happened but im now faced with a problem that I never though I would have to deal with…p.s. this is the first time I have ever written so don't be mean plz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I don't own the right to Inuyasha though I wish I did that way lord fluffy and Koga would be all mine eyes glint in false anticipation

But before I get into that I will start from the beginning of when it all started and maybe shed some light on my little (cough cough) problem

It all started a long time ago I was living in a little blue house with my mama and baby brother sota, I had three friend named Koga, Inuyasha (AKA puppy) and Sesshomaru (AKA lord fluffy), we were all 4 yrs old

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were twins (in my story they are so deal with it) and Koga was the oldest of 4 brothers we were inseparable, we were all in the same classes, and we ate together and were the best of mates till the age of eleven

The day before my eleventh birthday my mama died in a freak car accident. My brother sota and I were going to be sent to America to live with my father onigomu (don't know how to spell it) inuyasha's and kogas family's didn't wont us to go and offered for us to live with them but papa wouldn't have a bar of it and insisted we come immediately

After many tearful good-bye's we left never expecting to see each other again

When my brother and I arrived there I found out why our mama left this monster we called papa. He was a horrible man that treated me with violence and indifference he didn't wont a daughter but he accepted sota as his

I was forced to stay hidden if any one from papa's work came over and he told every one he had only one child who was of course sota. I was forced to take home schooling while sota went to a privet male school

Papa would constantly hit me for not being perfect the slightest thing would set him off but I would never cry which always ranged him more and more. After he would leave I would crawl into the corner of my room, lifting the floor boards and look at the pic of me and my friends from Tokyo, then and only then would I allow the luxury of tears fall from my eyes. I would always start to go to sleep like that but I would mentally shack myself awake hide the photo then carry my tired sore and bloody body back to bed and pass out for days at a time.

So when I finnaly turned seventeen I got a job and saved up enough money till I had enough to buy a house and moved back to Tokyo which was the only home I knew. So when I finally turned eighteen I went got a hair cut a whole new wardrobe and bought a plain ticket and ran away that night. When I had finally arrived in Tokyo I found out mamas old house was up for sale so I bought it.

I knew the money I had so far saved wouldn't last long so I want to a cafe round the corner that mama used to work at . The head waitress was the same her name was Kaede. She was a kind old lady that looked after mum when she fell pregnant and was kick out from home, so after I told her who I was she accepted me on the spot I was to start bright and early the next mourning. After I had finnishe this little task I went home to unpack. I was so excited I could barley stand it, then of course jet lag set in and within a matter of minuets I was dead to the world.

I woke up at about six PM and decided to see if my old friends still lived next door so I quickly had a shower and changed, in my haste I just about fell out the door. First I went to inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house (on the left) I timidly knocked on the door, which was answered, by a hansom man with a short ponytail, purple top and baggy black pants.

I asked "dose Inuyasha or Sesshomaru live here" the guy gave me a wide perverted smile and then I realized why, there was something touching my BUTT. " You stupid baka" I then slapped him good and hard on the face "my most humble apologies, my name is Miroku and my family and I have a coursed hand"(yah right is all I could think), I asked "so do they live here or not" " no sorry but if you wold like you can come in and we can get to know each other better" with this he wiggled his eye brows in a suggestive manner. SLAP " you bloody pervert" with that I stormed away to the house on the right hand side of mine

A bit more scared now I walked up the path and rung the door bell which of course didn't work (GRRR), so I knocked there was no reply so after a couple of minutes I went back home made some dinner set my alarm and went to bed

THE NEXT MORRNING

I arrived at work with ten minutes to spare and what meet me there was havoc, there was lots of ppl, lots of dirty tables, and a LOT of yelling. I was asked to start right away. They quickly explained what I was to do and by the time two hours had passed every thing was quiet and I was drained but that was soon remedied when three striking young men walked in

It took me a second to relise who it was and before I released what I was doing I screamed "PUPPY, LORD FLUFFY, KOGA" while running up and giving them a hug. When I looked up I was meet with three blank looks (oh btw Kagome has changed a LOT in the time she has been away)

Inuyasha's pov

Me my brother and Koga meet out side the cafe at the usual time then walked in only to be greeted but a blur of black, red and blue, Then I realized what it had screamed "PUPPY, LORD FLIFFY, KOGA", I looked down confused to see it was a waitress with raven black hair and the most gouges eyes I had ever seen

Sesshomaru pov

I waited at the front of the shop with my brother when I saw the wolf finally running up to us we all greeted then entered the café after giving him the death glare for making me wait, just to have some human come running and screaming up to us. All I could think was "what is this worthless human doing touching my (when Kagome left he grow to hate humans oww (…)" and who the hell dose she think she is calling my lord fluffy, only one person got away with that and that was… it couldn't be" I look down to see a girl with long hair and a pretty face "wait did I just think of this human as pretty" I took a sniff and realized who it really was thought she looked totally different now

Kogas pov

"Shit shit shit there going to kill me, late again" we all greeted though I didn't miss the evil looks I got from Sesshomaru. What happened when we walked in shocked us all I pretty waitress ran up and gave up a bear hug I didn't know who she was or why she did this but boy was she cute.

Back to Kagome

As I looked at their confused eyes I pull away only then remembering that I now looked and sounded different to the Kegs they knew all those yrs ago.

So I finally cleared my through a bit looked them in the eye and said "I know yous were dumb but I thought we promised to be friend forever" with this I could see puppy start to get angry (I do Lov to annoy him) so I continued "here Ill give you a big hint, I stopped u and Koga from killing each other, got lord fluffy to smile once or twice and my name starts with a K"

With this said Koga got a giant smile on his face and lord fluffy simply walked up to me and said in a low voice " you promised not to tell anyone that I smiled" I mearly chuckled and nodded my head. Then I released one person still looking at me funny so I walked up to puppy and said in the most hurt voice I could master put on a puppy dog pout and said "I know you found me annoying but I never thought you wold forget me that easily "

Inuyasha's pov

As I saw my brother and mate walk over to this girl I couldn't stop thinking how this god sent angle could possibly know us. I quickly shook my thoughts when I saw her coming over to me then she did this puppy dog face a face that I had only known one person that could pull it off so well but this chick couldn't be Kagome could it?

Just then another waitress walked over she looked like Kagome but there was some differences like she was no where as cute and she had the look of a bitch to her

Back to normal p.o.v

"Kagome y are u just standing here there are orders to be done and drinks to refill"

Well kiko instead of telling me y don't u do them"

Inuyasha could tell there was defiantly bad blood here

"Or you could stop slaking off and…" she only just then noticed the three relay cute guys standing informant of her see then walked over to Sesshomaru placed a hand on his arm

"Can I get you anything cutie" she asked butting here eyes at him

The guys ignored her and went to sit down

Kagome came asked for their order and went to place it

1 hr later…

Kagome walked over to see if everything was ok

"So how you been Kagome" Koga asked in a low raspy voice

Kagome blushed "not bad just getting used to everything again" she said smiling

Just then a song came on the radio that was playing stay by Shakespeare sister

"OMG I haven't heard this in ages" Kagome said

All the guys gave her a funny look couse it was such a girly song

(Flash back)

As Kagome got in the car sota cuddled up to her just then stay came on the radio and as she looked out at her three b.f's all she could think is how ironic this song was and sat there quietly crying while listening to the song

(Back to the present)

"…Are you alright Kagome" Inuyasha said snapping his fingers in front of her

Kagome mentally smacked her self for zoning out on them and smiled

"Sorry I have to get back to work now"

20 min later

The guys all went to leave

Sesshomaru "I catch up to u twits in a sec"

"Yah what ever u baka" growled Koga

(Inuyasha and Koga walk out)

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome

"Can I see you for a sec"

"Sure"

Walks over to one of the corners near the pinball micron

"Hay what's up lord fluffy" asked Kagome

"Plz don't call me that kegs, anyway this is our new address and my number feel free to call any time, k?"

Blushing slightly "wow thank fluffy ill give you a call when im finished work, k?"

Smiling "sure that's fine it good to see you again"

Walks out shaking his head slightly

With inu and Koga

They had just arrived home when Koga slaps himself in the forehead "shit"

Inuyasha "what up flea bag"

Growling slightly" I forgot to give our gorgeous Kagome my number, oh well im sure we will see her again soon"

"Yah your right though I must admit that kiko girl was scary hay"

"Tell me about it she had bitch written all over her, I thought I was going to gag from all that perfume she was using"

"Well lets be thankful she didn't touch us" grinning they both remember the look of a detest on fluffy face when kiko touched his arm

Back at kagomes house

I wonder what is kikyos problem; she never works and yet she always gets away with it… oh well time to clean up

As Kagome went to go up stares to have a shower she looks at the phone and the message button was flashing.

"I wonder who it is I only gave work and sota my number?"

Kagome presses the button and listens

"Hi this is kiara naktuso from Kent hospital in America I wish to inform you that we have a patent here by the name of Higurashi sota, if you could give us a call back on…"

"What dose this mean, is sota hurt y didn't they call papa what's going on?"

Kagome replay the message and gets then number and calls them back straight away

At inuyasha's house

Sesshomaru walks in the door and Inuyasha pounces on him and pins him down with a goofy grin

"So you got a thing for that kikyo girl uh, did you ask her for her number" after he said this he lets go cos he is laughing to much and Koga is leaning against the wall to support himself

Sesshomaru just grunted and said "no as a matter of fact I gave kegs our number she said shell call when work is over" when he looked at the other two he was meet with blank stares

"What?"

"I think lord fluffy has a crush on a human girl"

With this Sesshomaru lunged after them

Back to Kagome

Kagome was in a heap on the floor

"What should I do, how could this happen"

With that she got up and tearfully call sesh

"Can you come over please I live at my old house" after a few secs of listening she hung up and waited

10 mins later

"Ding dong"

When there was no answer Sesshomaru walked in to find Kagome asleep on the floor near the phone,

He noticed the smell of tears and some still running down her face

He slowly walked over to he picked her up and took her to the bedroom and laid her down with a small kiss on her head then headed to the door

"Pleas don't leave me"

With that he turned on his heal and laid beside her cuddling her gently

"So what up?"

"He's he's…."She started to cry harder "dead" she whispered

"Who"

"Sota"

"What happened"

"On his way home the bus hit a gas truck and it explode him and 4 others were badly injured and he passed away while I was at work enjoying my self" she said bitterly

"Hay hay it's not your fault shhhh"

He held her tighter "its going to be ok"

After about a hr her sobs had eased a bit and she had gone back to sleep

Sesh gently got up and went to her phone first he rung home and told the guys what happened they said they would be over later then he called her work "im sorry but she will be unable to come to work for the next 2 weeks ha explained" "may I ask who Im speaking to" "this is Sesshomaru" "oh the cute from before well you know instead of hanging around that crying twit you can have a good time with me" "that crying twit happens to be a very good mate and I think you are a bitch to say such thing please pass on the message to the boss" with that he slammed down the phone

At the café

"Well I never" "who was that?" asked Kaede

"Oh wrong number" "_this will teach him for calling me a bitch"_

Back at kagomes

Ding-dong

"Who is it?" asked sesh

"It us so open up dip shit"

Growling he opened the door

"Where is she" asked Koga

1hr later

"Huh where am I? What happened" just then every thing came back with a devastating crash

All three guys lifted their noses to the air slightly smelling saltwater

"She's crying ill go up," said Sesshomaru

As he stated to head up he saw Kagome walking down the stares

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were still here," she said kinda soulfully

"Its ok im here to help out a friend so ill all ways be here to help" he said in his usual monotone

"Ok then sorry to be such a hassle"

"Its ok why don't you go wash your face you have some visitors"

"Oh relay who?"

"You'll see"

Just then there was a nock at the door

"Ill get it," said a male voice from the living room

"No no IV got it," said Kagome

Opening the door stood two girls one with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes that were sparkling and another that had red hair and green eyes

"Can I help you?" asked Kagome

"Well hi we live next door to you im Sango and this is Amy we came to greet you and worn you about the lecher monk who is on the other side of you house"

"Well hi im Kagome and the warning is a bit late but thanks any way"

"We wonted to know if you wonted to come over for dinner tonight?" asked Amy

"Im sorry but NOW's not the best time maybe another night?"

"Sure here is our number give us a call some time and if the lecher comes here tell him im your friend and he wont bother you, k"

"K thanks"

With that Kagome put a false smile and waved to the girls and closed the door

As she turned she saw her three best and only friends and did the one thing she didn't wont to do. She broke down and started to cry not soft sorry tears but hard ragged hart wrenching tears

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both went to go and comfort the pitiful slip of a girl but Koga beat them there and just held her. Held her as if it was his last act in the world while softly growling to help ease the pain like he used to when they were younger.

Flash back

Her parents had another fight but this time was different this time there was more hatred more raw emotion in there voices. Then he had simply turned and knelt down and looked under the table where she and her brother had hid through the whole thing. He gave a small smile to sota and kissed him lightly on the head then turned to her looked in her teary eyes and gave a grunt of disgust. He then raised and walked out the door and never came back

After the door closed sota ran to mama and cried but she didn't she ran to the back door and jumped the fence to where her only friends and family was. Then she just started to cry Koga was having a party at his house but when he smelt Kagome and tears in her scent he ran to her. Cuddling her smoothing her hair and giving out a low growl that eventually calmed her "he left didn't he" was all he said

End of flash back

She slowly calmed down when she did Koga led her to the couch while supporting her through the whole thing the brothers had just watched and waited wishing they were the ones comforting her.

Then they put on a movie, Sesshomaru cooked diner for all of them and Inuyasha and Koga comforted Kagome on the lounge

The next morning

Kagome woke up feeling warm but depressed she opened her eyes to see red. As her eyes followed the red up she was meet with the soft face of Inuyasha she then realized that there was a weight on her legs she looked down to see Koga asleep on her lap. She took in her surroundings she saw Sesshomaru and took notice of how they all looked so ragged and tired

She then started to think of her brother and how they used to comfort each other

Flash back

They were fighting again you could here them down the other end of the street but the siblings knew if they didn't go in they would be in big trouble for being late. So the dutifully walked in and went straight to there rooms about five minutes later they were still going. When she heard a knock on the door and they're stood a teary eyed brother all she did was pull him in close the door and sat against it hugging him while covering his ears.

End of flash back

By the time she came back to her scenes she was crying again but silently. But with their sensitive noses the guys had woken up and were looking at her sorrowfully.

"I know let's go for a drive to the old cliff were we used to hang out on," said Koga

"Yah I haven't been there since Kagome left" said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru merely got up and picked Kagome up and took her upstairs

"Get dresses we'll leave in half an hour if your not down ill come up and drag you no matter what your wearing" he said

She would have been scared if not for the small playful smile that played on his lips

She mearly nodded her head and he left

Half an hour later Kagome stood in front of the house freshly showered. She went and got the mail that had something heavy in it but what she didn't know what and thought it could wait till she got home. She was now ready to go but she had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right

About ten minutes into there was a squeal of wheels and the scene out side started to whirl around in to a blur of colors then there was a jolt of pain then every thing went black

As I slowly opened my eyes I cam to see a strange scene infront of me, there was my three mates all asleep with there heads on my bed, lots of flowers and get well cards. That's when I realized that I was im the hospital. In the bed across from me was one person I could do without seeing. It was no other then Kikyo.

Just then Koga stirred and noticed the scowl on my face and where it was directed; he then raised and closed my curtain. I smiled at him thankfully and tried to talk but nothing came out, I stated to panic and tried to talk. During this the brothers had woken up and were trying to get me to calm down.

When I had finally calmed down a bit the guys explained that kikyo came around the corner on a red light and t-boned HARD, I was injured the worst and had a collapsed lung, a broken arm, a fracture in my left leg and broken right leg. I merely sat their shell shocked first my mama had died in a car accident then my brother on a bus and now I had come close in a car with my mates.

I think the guys guessed where my train of thought was going cos they then perked up and announced that that they were all moving in with me

O.O "your what…" I wrote on a piece of paper near my bed

"Were moving in if you like it or not and seems though you cant rant and rage at us you got no say" said puppy with a smug grin on his face

Koga merely nodded his head, and then lord fluffy added

"Also we will be there to help you if the perverted monk comes over"

Well as you can guess I was speechless. Yes I wonted them there but at the same time I was enjoying my independence. Not only that but when you look at it these guys are really strangers yes I used to know them but now… not only that but ill be defenseless if they try anything (not that they would)

Lord fluffy p.o.v.

After we told her what we thought would be good news I saw her face as well as smelt her scent go from mildly happy to angry to scared

I turned to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder

"If you don't wont us all to be there just let us know one of us can stay in the house and the others sleep out side in a tent like we used to do, and you can choose who stays and who goes"

After I said this, her face lit up a bit but there was still a bit of worry there

"What do you mean sleep out side" said/yelled puppy

"As if im sleeping next to flee bag here" said Koga

Then there was a change in scent and every one noticed it, it was the scent of an eleven year old Kagome (AKA a happy giggling Kagome) puppy and Koga turned and glared at her

"What's sooo funny" asked puppy while rolling his eyes

"You truly never change you two, how is it you have been stopped from killing each other all these years?"

Wrote Kagome, and it didn't pass Kagome the small smile that flicked across their faces before they turned to each other and stated to wrestle like they used to.

Back to normal p.o.v.

4 weeks later

I was home at last but still a bit edgy about the guys being there but I was soon glad they were there when "ding dong", now who could that be? As I pushed the wheel char to the door I had a bad feeling about this and my suspicion was soon confirmed when I opened the door to see my papa there and he was furious.

He pushed through the door. But the guys were too busy out back trying to set up the tent (refused to use the instructions typical males' lol). Then he slapped me twice then said in a low voice " I know who is here and you know you take after your mother you little hor" he growled out lowly, I was terrified glued to the spot as he slowly advanced on me again. He then yanked me out the wheel char and I fell with a crash I heard my leg brake again. I looked at him with terror and pain evident in my eyes he smiled and placed a heavy foot on my newly broken leg "did you honistly think you could hide from me without me finding you and punishing you?" I shook my head vigorously, he glared at my, with a sadistic smile on his lips and added some more pressure causing me to let out a gasp of pain. "Just remember it your fault your brother and mama are dead" with that he disappeared.

Koga p.o.v

I growled at puppy " that goes over there what are you stupid?" puppy went to punch me when we all herd a gasp in side and ran in to see Kagome on the floor and there was the smell of blood in the air

Then I stated to see red, in the corner I saw lord fluffy go to Kagome and let out a warning growl so he backed off and told puppy to call the cops.

After about 20min the cops showed up and took her statement so I walked over to her picked her up and walked upstairs to her room where I closed the door and put her on her bed.

"Got to help mate" my Ina yoka was growling at me

I walked over to her and whimpered while I slowly licked her cheek which had a small cut on it she flinched each time I made contact with her

"Be still " I growled (Kagome knows to do as the guys say when there yoka takes over from when she was younger)

Back to normal p.o.v.

As he took me upstairs I was a bit scared but know he wouldn't hurt me when his yoka was in control.

After he cleaned my cheek he then went to my lip which was also busted. I could feel my temperature rise and I wanted to squirm but he told me not to move so I stay perfectly still as he slowly cleaned my lip all the while looking in to my eyes as if he was searching for something.

When he found what he was looking for he slowly raised his lips so he could kiss me and he did ever so gently I couldn't help myself and I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance, which he took gladly.

Then as we came up for air we heard a knock on the door. Koga growled and I merely scowled at him and said, "come in" puppy walked in and asked if all was good I said yes. By now Koga had calmed down and regained control of his yoka, with a nod of his head puppy picked me up and carried me to the car. After seeing the doctor and getting a new cast on my leg I was sent home. When I got back I saw the yellow envelope from the day of my accident.

I asked lord fluffy to bring it to me. After sitting there staring at it for a while I opened it to find a letter from Sota, as I read the date tears came to my eyes it was the morning of the day he died. It read on to tell me of how his life was and how mad dad was that I disappeared. He told me of how he was missing me and finally how father had found the note that I had written to him with my address and phone number, how sorry he was and how father had made a booking to come on the next cheap flight. And how he wished for me to move and not contact him ever again so I would stay safe and hidden.

In the bottom of the envelope there was half of a pendent that was Sota's saying lil bro (my half-said big sis). As I put it on I looked down and say on the other side was a small cut out pic of me and Sota smiling while playing in a sandpit together. After seeing this I cried the hardest I have ever cried and I fell asleep 4hr later still crying. The guys took turns at cuddling me and comforting me but they didn't know what was up cos I kept the letter clutched tight and close to my hart.

A few weeks later

The incident between me and Koga was forgotten or so I thought I was also fired from the café but I wasn't to worried because I moved in with the boys and they said if I cook and clean I didn't have to worry about money. Every week Amy and Sango would come over and we would go to the movies or shopping.

Well now we are nearly up to the part of the story where you came in for you see it was the first night of the 18 year cycle where all hanyou and demon alike feel the need to find them selves a mate

Anyway I went to the shops with puppy like always when I bent down to get some meat he let out a howl then came behind me and stated to nuzzle my neck while whimpering I was so freaked out so I said

"Puppy stop it now or no reman for you tonight" then gave him a playful shove

He seemed to get a hold of him self and the day progressed like normal except he insisted on holding my hand the whole day (O.O)

Once I got home I stated to prepare dinner when Koga came in home from work as I went to say hi I saw him run up stairs I went to ask puppy what's up with Koga but he had already left for work. So I let out a sigh went back to dinner as I bent down to check the roast I heard a howl then I felt someone nuzzling my neck. Now I was creeped out first puppy and now Koga? Yep just then I felt his tail wrap around my bare leg I turned and hit him on the nose after this he said sorry but stayed and offered to help prepare dinner.

So after dinner was ready I went upstairs to my new room and called Amy she was a demon so she might know what's going on.

Ring ring

"Hello this is Sango speaking how can I piss you off today"

O.O "Hay babe its kegs can you put Amy on please I need to talk to her it urgent"

"K ill get her" "**hay Amy get your ass down here theirs a call for you**"

"Hi hi this is Amy what's up"

"Hay umm how do I put this umm Koga and puppy have been acting relay weird today and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"K what have they been doing?"

"Well first I was in the shops with puppy when I went to get some meat he howled the started to nuzzle my neck, then later when I was home I was cooking dinner when I went to check the roast Koga did the same thing now im totally confused. So I thought it might be a demon thing?"

"Wait were u bent over when these thing happened?"

"Yes…"

"Oh ok then it's the beginning of the 18year moon cycle. You see when a male comes of age and there cycle starts and they go looking for a mate, you follow me so far?"

"Umm yah"

"Well when a female bends over in front of them it is a sign that they are interested, then the male howls and nuzzles them, in return if the female accepts they tilt there head exposing there neck to the male."

"Oh well what happens if the female rejects them they?"

"They try harder till the female gives in"

"Shit so what do I do and how long will this last?"

"Well it last about 10 days and if you wont you can stay here cos they wont do anything if other females are around"

"Cool well if its all good by you then ill be their tomorrow arvo"

"K see you then just be careful ok, no bending over haha bye"

"Bye"

After that I was careful as to what I did around the guys but I noticed that there eyes followed me around all night. So when they finally went to bed. I was grateful but couldn't get to sleep so I got up and went to the entertainment room to watch a movie. I bent over to grab one when I herd a howl (grrr rolls eyes) then felt someone nuzzle her neck then a fluffy tail wrap around my mid section. I turned and said one simple word "no" then put the movie and sat on the couch to watch it. Then lord fluffy came and sat on the couch lifted me up onto his lap and nuzzled into my neck. Towards the end I went to go to bed but he wouldn't let me, he tightened his grip on me and started to let out a low growl so I gave up and got into a more comfortable position and I soon found my self in the land of dreams.

I was rudely awaken about 2 hrs later by the sounds of growling and barking (lol), I opened my eyes to see my three bf's standing in a mini circle all staring each other down.

"What's going on?" I asked

All three males turned to me

"What are you doing sleeping in his arms? I thought you liked me?" growled Koga

"No she doesn't she courted me yesterday at the shops" barked puppy

"No she showed me her interest in me last night and I accepted that's why she was sleeping with me on the couch" growled lord fluffy

"Hang on hang on," I said rising and standing in the center

"For one I didn't know about this courting thing till a couple of hrs ago. For second when we were at the shops (points at puppy) I was bending down to get some meat for dinner, when you came into the kitchen (points to Koga) I was bending down to check the roast and finally when I was bending down last night I was putting in a movie. So get over your selves," I said (p.s. im not a morning person)

They all took a step back

"Well you still showed interest so now you have to choose which one you wont," said Koga

"Like hell I do"

"If you don't we will have to have a fight to the death and the one that win gets your neck" said lord fluffy

(Pauses scene)

Hehehe couldn't resist the neck thing so now you're up to date. What should I do? Who should I choose? Should I let them fight? Do I tell them I like hojo from work? Plz help me if you have the answer.

(A.n hi hi koolies I finely have the net up and running now (backs away nervously from crowd with knives) anyway… please comment and rate Lov ya kitty-Chan)


End file.
